harry_potter_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)
Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire is a film adaptation of the novel of the same name and was released on 18 November, 2005. It is directed by Mike Newell, Patrick Doyle composed the film's music. The film focuses on a hidden plot to revive Lord Voldemort and the dangers that Harry Potter faces during a prestigious tournament hosted at Hogwarts. Plot During the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry Potter has a dream of an elderly muggle-caretaker by the name of Frank Bryce who creeps into an abandoned house and listens to Lord Voldemort plotting against Harry with Wormtail and an unidentified man, planning to gather their "old comrades" to kill Harry Potter. Frank gets spotted by Nagini, a gigantic vivid snake, who informs Voldemort of another presence in the house, and Frank is also caught by the people in the room and killed seconds later. Harry woke up sweating at the Burrow. Before the start of term, the Weasleys take Harry to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup, and during their journey they meet up with Amos DIggory and his son Cedric who also attends Hogwarts. They stay at a wizarding campsite and watch Ireland defeat Bulgaria. After the match, a gang of Death Eaters rampaged through the campsite, causing panic among the wizards and burning their tents. Harry is separated from his friends, falls to the ground, and someone accidentally kicks him in the face, knocking him unconscious. Harry wakes up to see the destroyed camp. Harry sees the unidentified man he saw in his nightmares casting the Dark Mark over the camp-site. Harry manages to regroup with the Weasleys and they leave. At Hogwarts, the Triwizard Tournament is announced to take place at Hogwarts that school year. As such, two delegations from other European schools join the Hogwarts students. A new Defence Against the Dark Arts is introduced as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, an Auror who is widely believed to be "as mad as a hatter". The Goblet of Fire, an object used to select three participants to the Triwizard Tournament, chooses Fleur Delacour (from Beauxbatons), Viktor Krum (from Durmstrang) and Cedric Diggory. Unexpectedly, and despite the fact that he was not old enough to enter the Tournament, the Goblet chooses a fourth Champion: Harry Potter, who swears afterwards that he didn't put his name forward, and Moody confirms that the skills needed to confuse the Goblet of Fire are beyond him. Bartemius Crouch, the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation at the Ministry of Magic stated that Harry has no choice but to participate, as the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Meanwhile, the majority of the students turn against Harry believing he arranged to put his name forward in a bid for glory; even Ron doesn't believe Harry, causing the two to stop talking. Harry discovers that the First Task consists on stealing a Golden Egg from a Dragon after Hagrid takes him into the forest and shows him the dragons. He tells Cedric about it. Harry succeeds in collecting the Egg during the First Task. This Golden Egg contains a clue inside to what the Second Task is. Grateful about Harry telling him about the Dragons, Cedric tells Harry how to solve the clue within the Egg. Afterwards, Ron realises that Harry would never put himself forward into the kind of danger he's facing and the two become best friends once again. During the winter holidays, Hogwarts hosts the Yule Ball, where Ron jealously learns that Hermione had a date all along, and it was Viktor Krum. After a hurtful argument, Harry goes to bed, and he gets another similar dream; this time, it has flashes of the Riddle Grave and Harry is in Frank's point of view. He wakes up after he sees Voldemort casting the Killing Curse. The Second Task consisted in saving a personal treasure from the waters of the Black Lake. Having obtained Gillyweed beforehand (thanks to Neville providing the information from a book), Harry is able to breath underwater and rescue a petrified Ron Weasley from the depths of the Lake. For also saving Gabrielle Delacour, whose saviour had been attacked by Grindylows, Fleur kisses Harry on both cheeks and the Triwizard Judges agree in awarding Harry second place, for "outstanding moral fibre". When returning to the Castle after the Task, Harry finds Bartemius Crouch, one of the Triwizard Judges, who congratulates him on his achievement, stating that Harry's parents would be proud. Bartemius says, with a meaningful tone, that after losing one's family "are never whole again". Crouch's talk is cut short by Moody who starts accusing Crouch of attempting to recruit Harry to one of the Ministry's summer internships. Suddenly, Moody flicks his tongue in a snake-like manner, causing Crouch to become alarmed and leaves with a horrified look on his face. Later, Harry finds Barty Crouch Sr's dead body in the Forbidden Forest. He goes to Dumbledore's Office, where the Headmaster was having a conversation with Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic and Professor Moody. Harry overhears Fudge telling Dumbledore he will not cancel the Triwizard Tournament, as he does not want "to be seen as a coward". The three wizards leave the office, escorting the Minister out of the Castle, and Dumbledore tells Harry he can have some Licorice Snap in his absence. When the candy suddenly bites Harry on the hand, he goes against a cupboard and notices that a strange stone basin was stored inside. Harry peers to the blue-ish liquid/smoke swirling inside it and suddenly falls inside it. He falls into a very high courtroom, where a Council of dark-robed wizards were sitting. Among them were Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and, presiding over the hearing, Bartemius Crouch. Igor Karkaroff (the current Highmaster of Durmstrang) was in chains at the centre of the room. No one seems to notice Harry and a wizard passes right through him. Harry learns Karkaroff had been brought from Azkaban at his own request to give Death Eaters names to the Council, in exchange for his freedom. He gives some names including Snape's, although Dumbledore vouches for his loyalty (revealing to Harry that Snape was a Death Eater, however switched sides and became a spy for Dumbledore), however the majority of the information is useless as the Council were already aware these people were Death Eaters. Karkaroff then names Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries; this information is new to the Council, so Crouch promises to conduct a review but Karkaroff is desperate to avoid returning to Azkaban and puts forward another name... the Death Eater which had helped torture Auror Frank Longbottom and his wife into insanity: Barty Crouch Jr. Crouch Jr, sitting at the courtroom among the other wizards, stands up and tries to run from the courtroom. He is stunned by Moody and Harry was able to recognise Crouch Jr. as the servant of Lord Voldemort which he had seen in his dreams, and also casting the Dark Mark on the Quidditch World Cup campsite. Crouch is brought to his father who disowns him on the spot (during this Crouch is seen to flick his tongue similar to how Moody was earlier). Harry emerges again from the strange basin, to Dumbledore's Office where the Headmaster was waiting for him. Dumbledore tells him that the basin is called a Pensieve and is used to visualise memories. Dumbledore then tells Harry that Crouch Jr. was sent to Azkaban, an act that destroyed his father. When heading to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry finds Professor Snape and Igor Karkaroff talking about the Dark Marks on their arms deeming its darkening "a sign". After Karkaroff leaves, Snape accuses Harry of stealing not only Gillyweed (which he did not do) but also Boomslang skin and Lacewing flies (essential ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion) and accuses him and his friends of brewing Polyjuice Potion. The Third Task consists on finding the Triwizard Cup, hidden by Professor Moody inside an enchanted hedge maze. Harry, Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur enter the Maze. Krum stuns Fleur and them proceeds to attack Cedric, but ended up stunning himself. Both Cedric and Harry notice the Triwizard Cup at the same time and start running towards it. Cedric is then engulfed by some roots, who make him fall and start attacking him. Harry stops and saves Cedric. They both get to the Cup and agree to touch the Cup together. The Cup was a Portkey and they are magically transported into the graveyard of Harry's tormenting nightmares. Wormtail appears from a crypt, carrying a weakened Voldemort and proceeds to kill Cedric on Voldemort's orders. He charms the Riddles' gravestone to hold Harry down and starts making a potion to restore Voldemort's body. The potions succeeds and Voldemort rises out of the cauldron, powerful once more. The Death Eaters are summoned and Voldemort orders Harry to duel him. While duelling, their wands are locked in Priori Incantatem. The echoes of Harry's parents, Cedric and Frank Bryce exit out of Voldemort's wand and create a diversion, with Harry's parents informing him that he has been "so brave". Harry does not break contact until his mother orders him to with a "Sweetheart, you're ready. Let go! Let go!" Harry released the Priori Incantatem, grabs Cedric's body and summons the Triwizard Cup with Accio. Harry disappears, the echoes fade, and Voldemort gives a roar of fury. His plan has gone wrong, and Harry has escaped. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Moody takes Harry into his office where he reveals to be behind all the unusual events of the year: it was he who put Harry's name in the Goblet, it was he who suggested Hagrid take Potter into the woods to see the dragons, it was he who told Cedric how to discover the clue in the Golden Egg, it was he who gave Neville Longbottom the book about Gillyweed, it was he who bewitched Viktor in the maze, and finally it was he who made the Triwizard Cup a Portkey. Upon realising that the real Moody would not get Harry away from Dumbledore, he, Snape and McGonagall follow him and disarm him. Moody was in fact Bartemius Crouch Jr., who drank Polyjuice Potion the whole year so he could turn into Moody, who was locked in a magical chest in the office and has been arranging events to ensure Harry made it to the third task (making certain Hagrid knew about the dragons so he would tell Harry, and lending Neville the book that contained the information of the gillyweed). The professors and Harry leave the room and Snape stays, his wand pointed at Bartemius's face; in which Bartemius makes a final snake-like flick of his tongue. A Memorial Feast is held at the Great Hall, in memory of Cedric, where Dumbledore announces, against the Minister's will, that Voldemort is back once more. Afterwards Harry, Ron and Hermione reflect on events knowing that Hogwarts will never be the same. Cast The Trio *'Daniel Radcliffe' as Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' as Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' as Hermione Granger Hogwarts Staff *'Michael Gambon' as Albus Dumbledore *'Maggie Smith' as Minerva McGonagall *'Alan Rickman' as Severus Snape *'Robbie Coltrane' as Rubeus Hagrid *'Brendan Gleeson' as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *'Warwick Davis' as Filius Flitwick *'David Bradley' as Argus Filch *'Unidentified actress' as Female Hogwarts teacher *'Paul Bannon' as Wizard teacher *'Unidentified actress' as Healer Other Hogwarts Denizens *'Shirley Henderson' as Moaning Myrtle Order of the Phoenix *'Gary Oldman' as Sirius Black *'Mark Williams' as Arthur Weasley Lord Voldemort, His Death Eaters and Followers *'Ralph Fiennes' as Lord Voldemort *'Timothy Spall' as Peter Pettigrew *'David Tennant' as Barty Crouch Jr. *'Jason Isaacs' as Lucius Malfoy *'Ashley Artus' as Walden Macnair *'Paschal Friel' as Nott *'Philip Rham' as Crabbe *'Richard Rosson' as Goyle *'Alex Palmer' as Avery *'Olivia Higginbottom' as Unidentified Female Death Eater *'Barry Dowden' as Unidentified Male Death Eater at the Riddle Graveyard (I) (uncredited) *'Paul Davies' as Death Eater (uncredited) Hogwarts Students Gryffindor *'Tiana Benjamin' as Angelina Johnson *'Alfie Enoch' as Dean Thomas *'Unknown Actress' as Eloise Midgeon (uncredited) *'James Phelps' as Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' as George Weasley *'Bonnie Wright' as Ginny Weasley *'Sara Bispham' as Gryffindor Girl (uncredited)http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=251170 *'Mona Khalili' as Gryffindor Girl (uncredited) *'Melanie Bright' as Gryffindor Student (uncredited) *'Daniel Larner' as Gryffindor Student (uncredited) *'Matthew Lewis' as Neville Longbottom *'William Melling' as Nigel Wolpert *'Shefali Chowdhury' as Parvati Patil *'Devon Murray' as Seamus Finnigan *'Jade Persaud-Walters' as Gryffindor Student (uncredited) *'Jamal Hue-Bonner' as Gryffindor Student (uncredited) Hufflepuff *'Robert Pattinson' as Cedric Diggory *'Louis Doyle' as Ernie Macmillan *'Charlotte Skeoch' as Hannah Abbott *'Siobhan Ellen Williams' as Hufflepuff Girl (Uncredited) *'Jack Bagley' as Stebbins (Scenes deleted and uncredited) Ravenclaw *'Katie Leung' as Cho Chang *'Afshan Azad' as Padma Patil *'Jessica Foden'http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=124390, Emily Aitchesonhttp://www.thecastingwebsite.com/members-directory/performers/18931/emily_aitcheson/ and another Unknown Actress as Cho's friends (Uncredited) *'Joel Babbington' as Ravenclaw Student (Uncredited)http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=279034 *'Henry Lloyd-Hughes' as Roger Davies *'Lilian France' as S. Fawcett (Scenes deleted and uncredited) Slytherin *'Tom Felton' as Draco Malfoy *'Josh Herdman' as Gregory Goyle *'Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe' *'Emily Grace as '''Slytherin Girl' (Uncredited)http://www.uk.castingcallpro.com/view.php?uid=184839' Unknown house *'Mala Su Mabey' as 'George Weasley's dance partner''' (Uncredited) (Possibly a student of Beauxbatons) *'Sarah Harrison' as Schoolgirl *'Lucy Elworthy' as School Girl *'Jake Addley' as School Boy *'Carly Houston' as Student *'Sophie Lamont' as Schoolchild *'Christina Cuttell' as School Girl *'Kelsey Gallacher' as Schoolchild *'Joanne Sandi' as Student *'Katie Dorrington' as Hogwarts student *'Kaya Lockiby-Belgrave' as Hogwarts student (Uncredited) *'Hannah Cornish' as student *'Sonny Ward 'as student (Uncredited) Beauxbatons Staff and Students *'Frances de la Tour' as Olympe Maxime **'Ian Whyte' as Olympe Maxime (full-body shots) *'Clémence Poésy' as Fleur Delacour *'Angelica Mandy' as Gabrielle Delacour *'Simpson McKendry' (Uncredited), Lucy Casson, Arielle Brown, Emma de Veeshttp://www.uk.dancerspro.com/view.php?uid=64428, Janine Craig, Funda Onal, Alexandra Craig, Danielle Crockford, Jo Simpson and 3 Unknown Actresses as Beauxbatons girls Durmstrang Staff and Students *'Predrag Bjelac' as Igor Karkaroff (Credited as "Predja Bjelac") *'Tolga Safer' as Igor Karkaroff's aide *'Stanislav Ianevski' as Viktor Krum *'Oliver Miceli', Ponciano Almeida, Anthony Trahearn, Aaron Sillis, Mark Franks, Greg Kolpakchi, Lee Knight and an Unknown Actor as Durmstrang boys *'Unknown' as Durmstrang Teacher Ministry of Magic *'Robert Hardy' as Cornelius Fudge *'Roger Lloyd-Pack' as Barty Crouch Sr. *'Jeff Rawle' as Amos Diggory *'Alan Watts' as Assistant Judge *'Campbell Graham' as Unidentified Ministry Wizard (I) *'Liam McKenna' as '''Ministry Wizard'http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0571383/''' *'Christopher Whittingham' as Ministry Wizard *'David Sterne' as Ministry Wizardhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0827664/ *'Flip Webster' as Ministry Witchhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0916884/ *'Anne Lacy' as Ministry Witchhttp://www.listal.com/movie/harry-potter-and-the-goblet-of-fire/cast *'Su Elliot' as Ministry Witchhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0254332/ *'Sheila Allen' as Ministry Witch'http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1154160/' Wizarding World Related *'Unknown Actor' as Aidan Lynch *'Unknown Actor' as Alexei Levski *'Unknown Actor' as Barry Ryan *'Robert Wilfort' as Bozo *'Unknown Actress' as Clara Ivanova *'Unknown Actor' as Connolly *'Amelia Parillon-Samuel' as Dancer and other roles *'Steve Mackey' as Donaghan Tremlett *'Alex Brock' as Extrahttp://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=255932 *'Jenny Crosdale' as Extrahttp://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=56531 *'Xorael Harrison' as Extrahttp://www.total-talent.com/view.php?uid=153738 *'Margery Mason' as Food trolley lady *'Tom Verrchia' as Gabrielle Delacour's Yule Ball dance partner *'Steven Claydon' as Gideon Crumb *'Caroline Rovina' as Gregory Goyle's Yule Ball dance partner *'Jason Buckle' as Heathcote Barbary *'Unknown Actor' as Ivan Volkov *'Jonny Greenwood' as Kirley Duke *'Unknown Actor' as Lev Zograf *'Unknown Actress' as Moran *'Unknown Actor' as Mullet *'Jarvis Cocker' as Myron Wagtail *'Phil Selway' as Orsino Thruston *'Unknown Actor' as Pyotr Vulchanov *'Unknown Actor' as Quigley *'Miranda Richardson' as Rita Skeeter *'Phil Mulryne' as Troy *'Unknown Actor' as Vasily Dimitrov *'Lisa Osmond' as Quidditch Supporter/Death Eater Victim *'Alex Argenti' as Igor Karkaroff's Yule Ball partner *'Aston Scott' as Extra *'Dominic Rowntree' as Supporting Artist *'Ann Ogden' as Dancer *'Michael Salami' as Dancer (Uncredited) *'Laura Bryan' as Extra *'Lia Alu' as Witch *'Kyle Cluett' as Extra *'Greg Moore' as Extra *'Amie Kirby' as Dancer *'Sam Morris' as Marcus Turner *'Liam Darbon' as Extra *'Frankie Chilakalaka' as Party Guest *'Luke Robertson' as Extra *'Jack Coleby' as Extra *'Leon Garner' as Extra *'Tom Cox' as Extra *'Luke Harrison '''as 'Quidditch Player''' *'Cheri Darbon '''as '''Irish Quidditch Fan' Ghosts, Spectres, Photos or Flashback Performance *'Adrian Rawlins' as James Potter *'Geraldine Somerville' as Lily Potter Muggles *'Eric Sykes' as Frank Bryce Magic Creatures *'Unknown Actress' as Murcus ''' Animals *Gizmo, '''Ook, and Sprout as Hedwig *'Unknown Dog' as Fang *'Crackerjack' as Crookshanks *'Maximus', Alanis and Cornilus as Mrs Norris *'Unknown Owl' as Sirius Black's owl *'Oreo' as Crow